Shorts PPGZ y RRBZ :)
by MikuLove34
Summary: Shorts de las PPGZ y RRBZ, en donde hay de todo tipo de emociones! :) si quieres descubrirlas entra aquí :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos este es mi primer fic y enserio espero q les guste **

**Bueno antes de empezar a hacer historias voy hacer una especie de shorts, sobre "las PPGZ y RRBZ" como lo dice el titulo xD bueno y luego de hacer los shorts hare muchas historias y especiales y demás ;) ah aclaro! A mí me gustan las parejas contrapartes es decir contrapartesxcontrapartes (boomerxmiyako, brickxmomoko, butchxkaoru)**

**Sin más preámbulos adelante con las notas y el primer short :D**

Nota 1: las ppgz y los rrbz damashita no me pertenecen xD

Nota 2: las chicas tienen 14 y los chicos 15

Nota 3: en otro cap, describo a los chicos/as :D

* * *

BoomerxMiyako…

Era un día hermoso en la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y los niños jugaban con sus padres y mascotas, mientras que en algún lugar se encontraba una chica de cabellera rubia atada con dos coletas, y ojos celestes como el cielo, q caminaba por las calles de la ciudad muy tranquilamente hasta q escucho dos gritos que no tardo en reconocer

-Miyako!.- Gritaba una chica peli-naranja de orbes rosada llamada Momoko

-Esperanos!.- Decia / Gritaba una azabache poseedora de unos ojos color esmeralda llamada Kaoru

Miyako frena y espera a sus amigas

-Que ocurre chicas?.- Pregunta Miyako

-Que… *respira* Queriamos… *Respira*.- dice Momoko muy agitada, mietras apoya sus manos en las rodillas

-Queriamos saber… *respira* si vienes con… *respira* nosotras al parque.- Dijo la chica de ojos esmeraldas

-Lo siento chicas, pero le prometí a mi abuelita q la ayudaría con las compras.- Dijo tristemente la chica rubia

-está bien nos vemos luego.- dijeron las dos chicas para luego irse

Miyako retomo su rumbo hacia su casa cuando sin querer choca con alguien

-Hay lo siento mucho yo no *interrumpida*…- Dijo miyako mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-oye fijate por dónde vas.- dijo un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, mientras se levantaba

-lo siento.- dice mientras ayuda a parar al chico de cabellera rubia

-Gracias.-

-bueno seguiré mi camino.- dijo, mientras giraba en sus talones para partir hacia su casa

-Oye espera.- Dijo este, mientras la sujetaba del brazo

-Que quieres?.- Dijo algo confundida, y ruborizada ya q tenia al chico muy cerca de ella y empezó a sentir como su rostro tomaba un tono carmesí. –Que necesitas?.- mientras se soltaba del agarre

-Es que no nos presentamos.- dijo algo ruborizado al igual que Miyako, ya que la acercó demasiado hacia él, -soy Boomer.- le extiende la mano

-Ah!, em soy Miyako un gusto.-

-Oye estás sola?.-

-am…- miyako dudo en contestar, pues le parecía extraño q alguien a quien no conocía le preguntara eso –a que se debe esa pregunta?.-

-pues… es que…- dijo algo sonrojado, q apenas se le podía notar

-es que...- dijo esta entre risas, ya q noto su leve sonrojo

-pues me pareces linda, y no creo que sea bueno que andes sola por estas calles peligrosas.- lo dijo muy rápido, pero la rubia le entendió

\- en realidad siempre vengo sola por aquí.- dijo muy segura

-ah… entiendo.-

-pero es un lindo gesto de tu parte, asique aceptare.- dijo sonriente :D

-genial, vamos?.-

-vamos!.- dijo, para luego tomar juntos el rumbo hacia la casa de Miyako

Luego de un rato entre charlas y risas, llegaron a la casa de Miyako

-Bueno creo que ya llegamos.- dijo algo triste

-no te preocupes Miyako, nos volveremos a ver mañana.- dijo sonriente

(**Pov Miyako**)

-bueno, hasta mañana :D.- gire en mis talones cuando una mano me frena, este me da vuelta y de un momento a otro, sentí sus labios sobre los mios, abrí los ojos como platos pero me deje llevar por esa hermosa situación, de repente sintí que sus brazos se entrelazaban en mi cintura y yo entrelace mis manos en su cuello, de un momento a otro nos tuvimos q separar por la falta de aire, en ese momento maldije al aire no Miyako controlate-pensé

-ahora si, te veo mañana verdad?.- me pregunto algo sonrojado

-por supuesto que si Boomi.- sonrío

-Boomi?.- me dijo confundido

-no te gusta?.- dije algo triste

\- me encanta ¡bueno… hasta mañana mi princesa.- me dijo saludándome y llendose a quien sabe donde

-hasta mañana Boomi.- le grito ya q estaba algo lejos

Y asi fueron felices para siempre xD

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo espero q les haya gustado mi primer fic, comenten y espero reviws

**Yo: awww creo q fue tierno :3**

**Boomer: no puedo creer esto, yo con la rubia oxigenada q ascooo! **

**Yo: hay no seas melodramático ¬.¬**

**Boomer: tu *me señala* considerate muerta *mirada fulminante***

**Yo: amm, no Boomer se buen chico *tengo mucho miedo***

**Miyako: ella tiene razón, y yo creo q no hacemos tan mala pareja *sonrojada***

**Boomer: p-p-pero q-que dic-dices Miyako? *nervioso y sonrojado***

**Miyako: lo que oiste, asique deja a Miku y vamos con los demás "Boomi"**

**Booemr: ok ¬,¬ pero con una condicion**

**Miyako: y cual es? *U***

**Boomer: NO ME DIGAS BOOMI! T-T**

**Miyako: ok, pero no grites T-T *lo agrra de la mano y se lo lleva***

**Yo: gracias Miyako! Es tan buena :3**

**Boomer: no te salvas Mikuuuuu! *grita***

**Yo: bueno hasta la próxima, si es que no me matan ^n^ hay me imagino lo q va a ser con los verdes, definitivamente es mi muerte, bueno hasta entonces nos vemos en mi próximo cap **** chau chau **


	2. ROJITOOOS

**Yo: Holuuu, bueno seguimos con los shorts ;)**

**?: Hay ya solo pon el capitulo -_-**

**Yo: y tu Yumi, q haces aquí?**

**Yumi: solo vengo a molestarte**

**Yo: pero no ahora, porfiiiis **

**Yumi: A continuación, vamos con las notas**

**Yo: eso lo tenia q decir yo!**

**Yumi: Nota1: *fue interrumpida***

**Yo: Nota 1: Las PPGZ y RRBZ Damashita no me pertenecen**

**Nota 2: Los chicos tienen 15 y las chicas 14**

**Nota 3 Disfruteeeeen**

* * *

**ROJITOOS**

En la ciudad de nueva Saltadilla era un día nublado, uno de esos días en q las calles están vacías, no se escuchan los pájaros cantar y sobre todo, son esos días que te ponen de mal humor, pero eso no le ocurría a nuestra heroína, Momoko…

Ella se encontraba en frente de una dulcería, viendo los dulces ya q no podía entrar a comprar porque estaba cerrado…

-Porque?... no es justo!- Lloriqueaba la chica de pelo anaranjado, atado en una colita alta con su inesperable moño rojo.-Yo quiero dulces!- volvió a decir esta-Bueno mejor me voy a casa, esta por llover- dijo de forma triste, así tomo rumbo hacia su casa

Momoko caminaba sin prestarle atención a nada ni a nadie, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos q no se dio cuenta que alguien la vigilaba

-Ya te tengo rosadita- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado un chico portador de orbes rojos –Tanto tiempo no rosadita?-

-Eh?- La chica despierta de sus pensamientos y ve en frente suyo a un chico de pelo anaranjado, con unos extraños ojos rojos, y su inesperable gorra roja-Que haces tú aquí?- dijo/grito la chica q estaba muy sorprendida al verlo a el… Brick

-Q acaso no es obvio?- Dijo el chico q corresponde al nombre de Brick.-Vine a hablar contigo, te recuerdo q tenemos un temita pendiente-

-Yo no tengo nada q hablar contigo- Dijo la chica con cierto rubor en sus mejillas

-Entonces eso quiere decir, q aquel beso no significo nada?- dijo el chico

-…..- Momoko se sonrojo muy brusca mente.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_Era un día como cualquiera, las heroínas de la ciudad salvaban el día como todas las veces, excepto q una de ellas se encontraba deprimida…_

_-Muy bien chicas, otra vez vencimos el mal- dijo una rubia, portadora de hermosos ojos celestes muy contenta_

_-Asi es Miyako- le dijo una chica de melena azabache y ojos verdes esmeralda. –Pero q le ocurre a Momoko?-_

_-No lo se Kaoru- Dijo la chica q corresponde al nombre de Miyako_

_-Momoko q ocurre?- pregunta la chica q corresponde al nombre de Kaoru_

_-…..- no responde_

_-Momoko…- Miyako la zarandea un poco –MOMOKOOOOOOOO!-_

_-Eh? Q ocurre chicas- pregunta algo confundida y aturdida por el grito que pego su amiga_

_-Es q estas en otro mundo- le respondió Kaoru_

_-Ocurre algo?- pregunto preocupada su rubia amiga_

_-Si, es que…- Empieza a llorar_

_-Momoko!, sabes q puedes confiar en nosotras dinos…- Dijo Miyako muy preocupada por su amiga_

_-Es que… Jhon… me utilizo- se pone a llorar mas fuerte_

_-Q ese idiota te hizo q!, ahora vera, va a conocer a mis puños- dijo una Kaoru muy enojada_

_-No Kao, nada de eso, no te molestes en un idiota como el- dijo Momoko sollozando_

_-Pero como fue?- pregunto Miyako_

_-Es que, me dijo q quería salir conmigo y yo le dije q si y luego de unos días nos vimos en el parque, y entonces me beso y de repente una chica apareció y dijo q él era solo de ella, y entonces Jhon se separo y sonrío, y se fue con la chica, yo quede muy sorprendida y triste en ese momento y luego decidí irme y un brazo me frena y era Jhon y me dijo al oído "gracias a ti tengo a la mujer mas hermosa a mi lado" luego se fue y se beso con la otra chica y se fueron juntos,¡JHON ME UTILIZO!-_

_-Lo siento mucho Momo- dijo apenada Miyako_

_-No se preocupen chicas, pero ahora prefiero estar sola- dijo levantándose y sacándose la única lagrima q paseaba por su mejilla_

_-Pero..- dijo Kaoru_

_-Pero nada, las veo luego chicas- dicho esto tomo vuelo hacia algún lugar, luego de un rato de estar volando y pensando se encontró con un bello parque a las afuera de la ciudad. Allí se sentó en una banca, se destranformo y se quedó ahí…_

_(Pov Momoko)_

_Luego de haber estado sentada un buen rato, mirando la nada, empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas, ni siquiera le di importancia así que decidí empezar a caminar, para conocer un poco más aquel parque._

_Después de un rato de caminar empezó a llover más y más fuerte, así que decidí transformarme e irme_

_-Hyper Blossom!- se transforma y hace su pose –hora de irse- dice con muy poco ánimo, pero cuando me iba a ir sentí una mano q sujetaba la mia, impidiendo poder irme, entonces decidí voltearme para ver quien era esa persona… Al ver a esa persona me sorprendí y mucho_

_-Tú no te vas a ningún lado- me dijo nada mas ni nada menos que mi contraparte… Brick_

_-A sí?... y se puede saber porque?- Dije desafiante _

_-Mira rosadita, ya se tu secretito- Dijo el muy confiado_

_-A sí? Y se puede saber cual es?- dije algo nerviosa_

_-no se, tu sabrás __**Momoko**__\- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra_

_-Mira no se como te enteraste, pero sinceramente hoy no estoy de humor y menos para pelear contigo- dije ya un poco fastidiada, pues no fue un buen día y todavía toparme con este idiota! Nada puede ser peor_

_-Y se puede saber cual es el motivo de tu mal humor- dijo con una ceja levantada, _

_-Y a ti que te importa!- dije enojada, o sea a este q le importa mi vida, en especial mi vida personal_

_-Si me importa y mucho!- dijo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas_

_-Eh?!- dije algo confundida, -mira no estoy con ganas de jueguitos así que chau!- dije a punto de irme, cuando siento una mano rodeando mi cintura –que demonios haces?- dije intentando salir de su agarre, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme, debo admitir si me gustaba estar en esa situación, pero no podía dejar q notara mi sonrojo así que gire la cara y mire hacia otro lado_

_-Algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho tiempo- me agarro de mi barbilla y me giro la cara, para quedar cara a cara con el, y entonces sentí unos labios presionando los míos, me sorprendió pero debo admitir q de verdad me gusta, pero q me pasa, porque correspondo el beso?, luego de un largo pero tierno beso q producía distintas emociones, nos tuvimos q separar debido a la falta, nunca creí decir esto pero en ese momento maldije al aire, de verdad me gusto ese beso y me hubiera gustado que nunca se terminara. Luego del beso el se acerco a mi oído y me dijo…_

_-Nos vemos pronto rosadita, te dejo que lo pienses- Me dijo, para luego salir volando de ahí, yo quede confundida y luego me fui, ese beso bajo la lluvia fue un beso HERMOSO!..._

**END FLASH BACK**

* * *

**(Pov Normal)**

**-**…Rosaditaaa!, te estoy hablando- grito el chico, ya fastidiado de que su acompañante no le respondiera

-Eh? Que quieres- dijo ella despertando de su trance

-Que me des la respuesta!- dijo el algo nervioso y apenas ruborizado, q solo Momoko pudo notar

-Pero respuesta de que?- dijo algo confundida

-Es enserio?- dijo algo molesto –No recuerdas nada de lo que te dije la otra vez- dijo ya muy molesto

-Sabes eres mas lindo cuando te ruborizas q cuando te molestas- dijo Momoko divertida y con algo de nervios

-Eh?- fue lo único q alcanzó a decir, ya que le sorprendió q la chica dijera eso – Entonces…?-

-Entonces…- Dijo Momoko volteando el rostro y mostrando un semblante muy serio

(Pov Brick)

Al ver q giró su hermoso rostro y que estaba con un semblante serio, me di cuenta que ella diría que no…

-Entiendo… No te preocupes que a partir de hoy no me vas a ver mas- dije algo triste, luego la chica me vio algo confundida, y yo decidí tomar rumbo hacia algun lugar que fuera muy lejos de allí, pero cuando di mi primer paso, sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cuello entonces ella me dijo…

-Por favor Brick, no me dejes- Me dijo Momoko y pude sentir como su voz se debilitaba cada vez que decía una palabra, ella estaba… llorando. Entonces decidí darme la vuelta para encontrarme unos ojos rosas pero estos en vez de mostrar alegría mostraban tristeza, y en su mejilla dibagaba una lagrima muy solitaria

-No llores...- dije y después puse mi mano en su cara y le saque la lágrima

-Brick yo… yo no… yo no quiero que te vallas te necesito, tu hiciste despertar un sentimiento que nunca sentí por otros chicos, ese sentimiento es… es AMOR!- lo dijo tan rapido que casi no le entendí, pero me sorprendí, jamás creí que me correspondería, eso me hace feliz

-Brick yo…. Yo te amo- ella se sonrojó al decirlo y yo me sorprendí y me ruborice, ahora soy el hombre más feliz del mundo

-Momoko… yo tambien te amo- le dije con ternura, ella me miro y me sonrío, amo cuando me sonríe así –Momoko, yo quiero que sepas que yo te…- fui interrumpido, esta vez ella me beso, fue un beso tímido al principio, pero luego fue un beso pasional, nos besábamos como si no hubiera un mañana y eso me encantaba

(Pov Normal)

Luego de ese beso tan pasional, se separaron y quedaron cabeza con cabeza…

-Te amo…- dijo en un susurro Momoko. –Y yo a ti- le respondió el chico

* * *

Fin

**Yo: hola gen… -fui interrumpida-**

**Brick: que fue eso?**

**Yo: que? El capitulo?**

**Brick: si!**

**Yo: a es un pequeño short donde habita el amor entre tú y Momoko no les gusto?**

**Momo/Brick: NO!**

**Brick: yo jamás sería cursi y menos con la rosadita**

**Momoko: no me digas "rosadita", semáforo andante!**

**Brick: q me dijiste?!**

**Yo: *me pongo entre medio de ellos* hay ya chicos, ven con esta pelea me dan la pauta de que de verdad se aman**

**Momoko: eh? Y eso porque?**

**Yo: nunca escucharon el dicho… "LOS QUE SE PELEAN SE AMAN?"**

**Brick: Considerate muerta Miku –se me abalanza pero nunca llega el golpe porque es frenado por Momoko-**

**Yo: gracias Momoko**

**Momoko: ni creas, aparte voy a ser yo la que te mate! –se lleva arrastrando a un Brick muy furioso-**

**Yo: jajaja-río nerviosa- bueno ese fue mi segundo short y espero que les halla gustaso ah! Y espero reviws y bueno Chauu, coman sano, enamorense, rompan una guitarra y besos**


	3. Verdeeeeeees! :)

**Holuu, bueno este es mi 3 short y esta vez le toca a los VERDES **** bueno espero q les guste**

**Nota 1: Las PPGZ Dmashitaa! No me pertenecen**

**Nota 2: Los chicos tienen 15 y las chicas 14**

**Nota 3: Disfruten **

**VERDECITOS!**

En un apartamento, de un edificio, se encontraba en la sala una chica durmiendo sobre el sofá, ella tenía un alborotado pero sedoso pelo azabache, una piel pálida y delicada como el pétalo de una flor, ella dormía tan profundamente que no se dio cuenta que alguien la admiraba

-Kaoru…-

La chica al sentir esa voz tan dulce y reconfortante, empezó a abrir sus hermosos ojos de color jade, luego de frotarse los ojos, se sentó para observar aquella bella mujer que le llamaba

-Hola, mi niña- Dijo la mujer, muy dulcemente

-Hola, que ocurre mama?- dijo media dormida la chica que corresponde al nombre de Kaoru

-Que ya son las 4 de la tarde y tienes que reunirte con tus amigas en el parque- dijo la señora

-Ah! Cierto! Gracias mamá ya me voy- dijo la chica para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre, luego agarro su patineta se despidió nuevamente y se fue por la puerta principal.

La chica iba a toda velocidad en su patineta rumbo al parque, le encantaba sentir como el viento acariciaba su cara y alborotaba más su cabello azabache, dobló en una esquina y allí es donde esta historia empieza…

(Pov Kaoru)

Iba en mi patineta, disfrutando como el viento acariciaba mi rostro y jugaba con mi cabello, en eso doble en una esquina y…

-Cuidado!- Grite desesperada, pero apenas grite y atropelle a la chica.-Perdóneme, señorita- Dije apenada por lo ocurrido

-Auch, oye a quien le dices chica?! Mocosa- No lo puedo creer, no me puede estar pasando a mi, al parecer la "chica" q atropelle es nada mas ni nada menos q Butch

-Oye idiota a quien le dices mocosa- dije un poco molesta por como me trato

-Creo q el q se debe molestar aquí soy yo, después de todo me atropellaste y me trataste como a una chica- Dijo algo fastidiado Butch

-Oye ya te pedí disculpas, aparte no es mi culpa q parezcas mujer- dije algo divertida

-Yo no me parezco a ninguna mujer, marimacho- Dijo/gritó el chico

-Oye! En primera no me grites, en segunda no soy… ninguna… MARIMACHO!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas

(Pov Normal)

Kaoru grito muy enojada, dejando algo asustado a Butch

-Ya tranquilízate, _loca_\- Dijo Butch y la última palabra solo susurro

-Mira, me están esperando mis amigas así que hasta nunca, gay- dijo Kaoru para luego retirarse caminando

-Kaoru!...-Gritó Butch, pero Kaoru ni caso.-Kaoru!- Grito a más no poder, pero la chica ni siquiera se volteó. Butch comenzó a correr para poder alcanzar a la chica, cuando estuvo a su lado la giró bruscamente para quedar frente a ella

-Que haces idiota?- Dijo Kaoru muy avergonzada por la poca distancia que había entre ellos

-Necesito hablar contigo, por favor- se lo dijo muy amablemente

-Pero yo no quiero- Dijo, para luego zafarse de su agarre, pero le fue inútil, cuando se dio cuenta estaba contra la pared, con Butch enfrente de ella en una posición que no permitía que la chica no se moviese. –Déjame ir inútil- dijo muy sonrojada por la poca distancia entre ellos, pero volteó la cara para que no se diera cuenta

-Sabes, sonrojada eres muy linda- dijo Butch, con una sonrisa

(Pov Kaoru)

Voltee la cara para que Butch no se diera cuenta que estaba sonrojada…

-Sabes, sonrojada eres muy linda- me dijo, con una sonrisa que emboba a cualquiera

-Eh?- fue lo único que alcance a decir, ya que me sorprendió lo que me dijo.

-Ahora, puedo hablar contigo?- me dijo mirándome fijo, esa mirada tan penetrante, enamora a cualquiera, admito que esta situación parece incómoda pero yo me siento muy a gusto así. Luego asentí, pero él no dejó de agarrarme…

-Ok… bien, soy una persona de muy pocas palabras, así que...-lo interrumpí, es que no me gustan los rodeos

-Hay ya sin rodeos hombre!- dije muy impaciente

-Esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hay al fi…- Fui interrumpida al sentir unos labios presionando los míos, se siente tan bien…. Pero que estoy pensando, esto es asqueroso!, hay a quien engaño, se siente muy bien, es muy tierno y a la vez apasionante, sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y llevándome mas hacia el para profundizar el beso, yo sin pensarlo rodee su cuello con mis brazos para hacerlo mas intenso, luego tuvimos que separamos por falta de aire, nunca en mi vida había maldecido tanto al aire, sin embargo no nos separamos tanto, quedamos cabeza con cabeza…-Gracias…-dije en un suspiro, el me miro confundido y me dijo

-y gracias porque?- dijo confundido

-por haber sido tú, el que…- dije algo avergonzada

-el que…- me dijo para q prosiguiera

-el que, me dio mi primer beso- dije muy avergonzada, el se separó sorprendido.-Yo estoy muy avergonzada, por… lamento esto- dije muy apenada

-que es enserio- dijo aún sorprendido y con un semblante serio, cuando me lo dijo así supe que nunca mas me iba a hablar así que gire mi rostro aguantando las lágrimas y una rebelde se resbalo por mi mejilla.

-No llores,- me dijo para luego agarrarme la barbilla y girar mi rostro delicadamente.-Eso me hace muy feliz- dijo sacándome la lágrima

-eh?- dije sorprendida, no me esperaba eso

-que eso me hace feliz, así marco en tus labios que tú eres solo mía- dijo con una sonrisa

-A si? Y quien dijo eso- dije desafiante

-pues un contrato que firmamos los dos- dijo igual de desafiante que yo

-que dices?- dije confundida

-el contrato de nuestro amor, fue firmado con un beso, al cual tú correspondiste- dijo algo sonrojado pero desafiante, y luego me agarro de la cintura y me llevo hacia el

-y ese contrato, lo cumplirías- pregunte muy sonrojada

-si eso significa, q te puedo besar, ver tus hermosos ojos llenos de amor, verte sonrojarte, poder ponerte nerviosa, y sobre todo hacerte mía y de nadie mas…. Por supuesto y tu… estas dispuesta?- dijo muy seductoramente

-digamos que…- y por un impulso lo besé, y el tardo un poco pero me correspondió, jamás creí esto, yo Kaoru Matsubara novia de Butch Him, es muy raro, pero el y sus hermanos habían cambiado, iban a la misma escuela a la q vamos mis amigas y yo… y por mas que nos hicieran bromas o nos hicieran enojar, eran buenos, y a decir verdad yo ya sentía algo por Butch como mis amigas por los idiotas #2 y #3, ahora yo soy la novia del idiota #1 el idiota mas lindo de todos…. Por falta de aire nos volvimos a separar

-Te amo- me dijo de forma tierna. –Yo también te amo Butch- le dije para luego abrazarlo y el me correspondió el abrazo…

-Butch, tengo q ir al parque me esperan mis amigas!- dije desesperada, separándome rápido del abrazo

-vamos te acompaño- luego agarro mi mano y me acompañó hasta el parque donde se encontraban mis amigas, se podía notar q estaban algo impaciente, hasta que se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, yo me puse nerviosa, pues estaba con Butch y agarrados de la mano

-Bueno, te veo mañana si?- le dije cariñosa mente

-si te veo mañana- me dio un corto y tierno beso en la boca y se fue

(Pov Normal)

Kaoru soltó un suspiro al aire de enamorada hasta q alguien rompió el hielo

-Kkkm…- tosió su pelirroja amiga llamando la atención de esta. –Algo que quieras contarnos?- preguntó con cara picarona

-No creo que sea importante- dijo desinteresada Kaoru

-Que no es importante?- dijo su rubia amiga.-Te dio un beso, eso significan dos cosas…-

-1… ya diste tu primer beso- dijo Momoko muy emocionada y con corazones en sus ojos

-y 2!... SON NOVIOS!- Grito Miyako muy emocionada!

-shh, Miya cállate-Dijo muy avergonzada

-entonces cuéntanos- dijeron al unísono sus dos locas amigas, para luego ser arrastrada a un banco cerca y se sentaron a charlar muy contentas…

**Fin**

**ALGO CORTO SORRY **

**Yo: Chadaaaaa!**

**Butch: que asco!, yo con la marimacho! Ni loco**

**Kaoru: Cállate gay idiota!**

**Butch: no me grites estupida**

**Kaoru: para ser tan marimacho, parece que te gusto mucho *mirada desafiante***

**Butch: eso es lo q tu sueñas *para devolverle una mirada desafiante***

**Yo: bueno mientras pelean con sus miradas les digo, chau chau, ah y denme ideas si quieren! **** y algún reviws no le hace mal a nadie **** *me golpean la cabeza* AUUUUCH!**

**Bu/Kao: te lo mereces por mentirosa**

**Yo: *lloro comicamente* son muy malos **** Hasta luego gente *se arma una pelea Kaoru y Butch contra mi* (no es justo ****) **


End file.
